High School Days
by tvdloverxoxo
Summary: New School New Life. Who knew i would become close friends with the most popular yet cold guy at school? who knew i would start to develop feelings for him? Who knew that he was capable of breaking my heart unintentionally, who knew.. that he might actually like me back? Who knew, that one person could tear us as close friends apart so easily? Who knows what will happen..
1. First Day

**Gakuen Alice**

**Hey guys! I have recently finished watching the anime of gakuen alice and i am currently up to date with the manga at the moment, unfortunately i dont think that the anime is as good as the manga :/ but yeah haha, this fanfic is NOT going to have alices in them, it is purely just going to be the characters. The characters will still be the same, same looks, same personality etc etc and i PROMISE i will not be a writer who over exaggerates ones personality ahha, like if a character is annoying, i wont make them soo annoying that it dosnt even seem realistic, cause i know some writers like to do that :P So yeahh, and also im not amazingg at writing, i actually hardly write fanfictions, i mainly just read them, but because i reaaallyy like this anime, i decided to do one for this :) Anywayss hope you like my story! P.s dont forget to R&R after ! :) xoxo**

**Enjoy! x**

**New school, new life~**

My name is Mikan Sakura, im 17 years old. i have long brown wavy hair that reaches halfway down my back, i have large chestnut couloured eyes, fair skin, slim body, and i must admit, i am considered 'hot'. Im not trying to be up myself, but after years of people telling me that i was, i started to believe it. My family and I recently moved from America to Japan, its not too bad though since i actually like Japan and Im able to speak japanese. Its my first day at Gakuen Alice and im really nervous. Its not like its my first time transferring to a new school since my parents move around alot, but for some reason, this time i just feel, REALLY nervous. I guess its cause im transferring to a school in Japan which i have never done, it was always just schools in America that were just far away from each other. At least i have my best friend Hotaru here with me since our parents work together. Well, no point thinking about it, if i dont start getting ready ill be late for my first day, which is not how i want it to start.

* * *

"AHHHHH" i screamed as i tumbled down the stairs to the living room, i have to admit, im a bit of a klutz. The rest of my family just giggled as i got up and straightened out my clothes. I have 5 people altogether in my family, my mum(Yuka), dad(Akita), little sister Sana and little brother Kuro. They were only 4, so they were too young to start school yet.

"Morning mum, dad, Sana, Kuro!" They all replied with a smile and a goodmorning. I went and sat down next to Kuro while he continued to eat his cereal.

"So honey, you ready for your first day of school?" Yuka asked, "Yep!" i replied, even though i was actually feeling sick to the stomach. I quickly finished off my two pieces of toast and jugged down my glass of orange juice. "Buy guys, love you" i yelled as I ran out the door, i didnt realise that i only had 10 minutes left before the bell for roll call would ring, I ran as fast as i could, i was lucky that the school was only a five minute walk from my house.

I sighed in relief as i made it to school with 5 minutes to spare, the schools huge, and fancy. I hope i won't get lost finding the front office, I walked around the school until i saw a door with the sign 'OFFICE' on it, I smiled, that wasn't too difficult. As i walked to the door and grabbed the door handle, somebody else, obviously stronger pulled open the door from the inside causing me to fall over.

"Ouch" I murmured. As i stood up I saw an incredibly good-looking guy in front looking down at me as i just sat there and stared at his face.

"Well? aren't you going to get up? You're blocking the way." he said coldly. Ouch, did not expect that attitude at all, well even though i want to reply some smart ass comment, i think it would be better not too, otherwise i will probably gain him as a hater, which is not what i want at all. I got up as quick yet as swift as I could and quietly apologized as i walked past him and into the office. Thank goodness that was over, that guy seriously made me feel uncomfortable, but i have to admit, he was really really good-looking.

"So, you must be the new transfer student, Mikan Sakura, am i right?" The front lady asked, snapping me out of my thoughts, "hm? Oh um yeah, thats right im Mikan Sakura" I replied politely, making sure to leave a good impression.

"Well, its nice to meet you Mikan, welcome to Gakuen Alice. You will be in class 11B. Your teacher roll call teacher will be a man named Narumi, he will be out in a few minutes to escort you to class. I really hope that you will enjoy your stay at this school, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask." And with that, she kindly smiled and elegantly walked away.

I wonder what Narumi-sensei will be like, I hope he wont be scary, this school does look rich and fancy which sometimes means all the teachers are really well-trained and professional. Oh no, the butterflies are coming back, im starting to feel sick again, what if he really is mean and scary? I really hope not.

Within 2 minutes, a man with shoulder length blonde hair strolled joyfully into the office, he wore tight pink jeans and a loose white shirt, did he have lipstick on? or were his lips naturally that pink? anyways, he kind of looked gay haha but kind, i wonder if hes a teacher here? I was then surprised to see him walk up to me and shove his hand in my face.

"Hi! You must be Mikan Sakura! My name is Narumi, but you can just call me sensei! Im your roll call teacher so you will be seeing a lot of me ahhaha, well i hope that you will settle in well at this school and have fun! I heard that you have a friend that is also going to be transferring here? Hotaru Imai? Well she will be transferring in a couple of days so don't you fret young child and think youre all alone haha!" Wow. i thought, he didnt even bother to actually make sure whether i was Mikan or not hahah, but that dosnt matter, he seems kind and friendly, my butterflies were slowly disappearing and i was starting to feel a little more relaxed. It sucks that Hotaru wont be here for a couple of days, but i should be able to survive. "Haha yes sensei, im Mikan Sakura and I hope that i will settle in well too" I smiled kindly as i replied.

"Well great! that was easy, we should start to head to class now otherwise i will be late and im the teacher! Oh by the way, when we reach the classroom, dont go in straight away, only enter once i introduce you and tell you to come in, kay?"

"Yeah sure sensei" I replied with a little smile. I couldn't help but smile whenever i talked to this teacher, he seemed so jolly and funny which made me want to laugh all the time. Well jokes over now, im going to have to face the difficult part, going to class. I hope the students are friendly and will like me, and i reallyy hope i won't do anything stupid.

* * *

Sensei and and I walked in silence as we made our way to the classroom, it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a silence that we both seemed comfortable with.

We finally reached the classroom, i can hear the chatter of girls and boys, laughing and talking with one another, they all seem like they are firends with each other and already have their friendship groups, how am i going to fit in? I think i might be able to, but it will be difficult.

I stood outside the classroom as Sensei walked into the classroom, as he walked in, all the students greeted him and quieted down.

He then made the announcement,

"Alright class! We have something special today! We have a new student!" With that, i could hear murmurs abrupting from the students, and a few asking some questions like 'Is is a girl' or 'Is he good looking?' etc.

"Well class, why don't you ask the person yourself? Mikan would you like to come in?"

Thats my que, i hope i don't stuff this up or make myself look stupid. Okay Mikan you can do this, be calm and cool.

I then steadily walked into the classroom and faced the students. I looked at all of them and smiled,

"Hi, my name is Mikan Sakura, I hope that you guys will look after me, thanks" I smiled.

* * *

**ANDDD FIRST CHAPTER DONE :D pleasee tell me what you thought about it and I promise i will try to update as soon as possible!**

**PLEASE R&R XOXO**

**Ill see you guys in the next chapter!**

**:) XOXOXO**


	2. New people

**Hey guys! this is chapter two, sorry if chapter one wasnt that great, im still not really used to writing fanfics just quite yet hahahah, and most people just scroll past authors note but yeah haha hope you enjoy this chapter! and please dont forget to R&R at the end of this chap! xo**

**New People**

recap

_"Well class, why don't you ask the person yourself? Mikan would you like to come in?"_

_Thats my que, i hope i don't stuff this up or make myself look stupid. Okay Mikan you can do this, be calm and cool._

_I then steadily walked into the classroom and faced the students. I looked at all of them and smiled,_

_"Hi, my name is Mikan Sakura, I hope that you guys will look after me, thanks" I smiled._

Everybody in the classroom suddenly went silent as i walked in. To be honest, instead of feeling nervous, i kind of felt awkward, they werent just staring at me like a class would normally stare at a new comer, but they stared at me with this expression, i couldn't find a word to describe it, but all i know is that they are thinking about something. As i introduced my self, I started to hear murmurs and whispers, at first I thought that they would be saying bad things about me but then i realised, what is there bad to say about me? they don't even know me yet? I continued to stand there awkwardly as the class continued to either stare at me with a weird expression or continued to whisper to one another.

"Okay class! I trust you all to be friendly and welcoming to Mikan. Does anybody have any questions they would like to ask?" Sensei asked.

It was then that one by one, hands started to pop up as i was bombarded with questions. There were some common ones like where did you live before? What would you like to become? How old are you? whats your favourite colour? etc etc.

But then there were other ones that werent as common such as do you have a boyfriend? Are you a model? What products do you use? etc etc. The thing was, i really didnt like being asked those type of questions, although some of them were flattering, it made me feel uncomfortable, i felt as if they were invading my privacy, i guess that is a little over-exaggerated but still. But it was my first day so i answered all my questions becasue i wanted everyone to get to know me.

"Well then, are there anymore questions?" Sensei asked. No more hands were put up.

"Great! then we can get started! Mikan you can go sit next to...umm.." Sensei wondered as he scanned the room looking for an empty seat. "Ah! there, you can go sit at the table next to Hyuuga."

I looked to where he was pointing to and saw the boy who was known as 'Hyuuga'. He looked familiar. Then i realised, that was the boy that was rude this morning! gosh, im going to have to sit next to him every morning, i hope my impression of him is wrong and that he is actually kind and that this mornings incident was only because he was in a bad mood. As some girls heard that i was going to be sitting next to Hyuuga, many girls gasped and some even started screaming that it wasnt fair. Well that must mean that he is decent right? I mean it seems like all the girls like him, it must mean that hes not that bad. I hope.

"Okay.." i replied as i started to walk down the rows of tables until i reached mine. He just sat there reading his manga, it was as if he didnt even notice i was there. I sat down and class started. First period was English which was in the room that our homeroom was in. He finally put down his manga and started to do the work written on the board.

After awhile, i finally decided that i should talk to him.

"Hi, im Sakura Mikan" I said in a hushed voice so Sensei wouldn't hear me.

"I know." was all he replied. He didn't even bother to look at me. I decided to speak again cause it seemed like it would be prety diffiicult to hold a conversation with him.

" So what manga were you reading before?"

"Why should I tell you?" He replied in an annoyed tone

I was completely surprised, i didn't think he would get annoyed at me for asking that question.

"Oh erh, it seemed pretty interesting.. so i was just wondering what it was, ha.. ha." I felt so awkward, i just had this feeling he didnt want to talk to me.

"Well thats a stupid reason." And with that, he continued to work and I feeling too awkward to say anything else, started to do my work. If that was the way he always talked then i dont think i will be able to like him. But maybe hes just having a rough day today, ill see how it goes tomorrow.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

That girl this morning seemed to attract alot of attention. I didn't even bother to look at her when they introduced her this morning so i dont actually know how she completely looks. But i have seen her vaguely, she has brown hair. Thats all i know. I don't really like girls, im not gay, but i just lost interest in finding a girl since there are always too many girls surrounding me it gets annoying. But apparently this girl was extremely pretty, some guys called her hot, but most guys said that she was just extremely pretty. Hot was like with make-up and stuff, that was what guys considered hot in our school, but she was just extremely pretty, meaning that she was just naturally pretty and looked too gentle to be considered hot. Well this was the opinion of my best mate Ruka.

It was lunch already and this girl Mikan was practically famous around the school now. She was known as the transferred beauty. How stupid, i think people are just over-reacting, i doubt she can be THAT pretty, shes probably just slightly above average since alot of the girls here are just average. But because of this stupid rumour, i decided that next period i would take a look at her and see if she really is as pretty as everyone says.

* * *

**Still Natsumes POV**

5th period finally came, i got there early and just sat in my seat and saved a seat next to me for Ruka. Within minutes, the classroom started to fill up, one by one people started to walk in, but there was still no sign of the girl. Finally after like 10 minutes, meaning the teacher had already come in and started class, she ran ran into the room and immediately apologized to the teacher for being late as she had gotten lost. I looked up at her and got a clear view of her face and body.

This girl was pretty, really pretty, extremely pretty. She also had the body of a model, tanned and toned. Not completely muscley but slim. Well after seeing her, I have to agree with the rumours, this girl really was extremely pretty. That was all i knew of her.

I watched her as she made her way to sit next to Koko who was sitting with the two twins. She laughed with them as they talked before doing their work. When she did her work, she seemed concentrated, she seemed hard-working. Wait, why was i still even looking at this girl? I dont even know her, she may be pretty but thats usually not enough to gain my attention.

I then turned around and was about to do my work before i saw Ruka watching me with a small grin on his face.

"What?" I asked with annoyance evident in my tone.

"Nothing" He replied, but he still had a small grin on his face, what was he thinking about?"

I decided to ignore it and do my work. Soon after, the bell went and it was time for the next classes.

* * *

**Mikans POV**

The rest of the day flew by, every subject i had, had the same students as the people in my homeroom class. I got to know some friends which made me feel more relaxed. There were the twins Anna and Nonoko, Sumire, Koko, Tsubasa and Youchi. Koko, Tsubasa and Youiche were the only boys that i actually became friends with and got to know. The rest of the boys always just looked at me and smiled or said hi and quickly ran away. There was only one thing that was missing, my best friend Hotaru. When was she going to come? But i didn't worry since i knew she would be here in one or two days.

It was now time for homeroom. I grabbed all my things and sat down in my allocated seat. Hyuuga was already sitting in his seat. He looked at me for a second before turning away with the look of boredmn on his face. I just ignored him and listened to Narumi Sensei.

"Okay class, i have news, i know that its a little harsh to tell you this right when school has ended but i am giving an english assignment to you." He said with a cheery voice. Straight after there were groans and many 'Come ons!'. I sighed as i looked up at Sensei to listen to what else he had to say.

"And there is something else, all of yous will be allocated a partner to do this assignment with. It is due in 2 weeks and i will give you 2 lessons in class to work on it, if thats not enough time then you will have to meet up or go over each others house to finish it off. Each persons partner will be of the opposite gender. The girls will each pick out a name in the hat which has every boys name inside. Now girls, one by one come up and pick a name out of the hat."

With that, one by one , the girls went up to the hat and picked out a name each. Anna got Koko, Nonoko got youichi and Sumire got Tsubasa. I was the last girl to go, i made my way up to the hat and there were only two names left. I randomly picked one and i looked at the name. My eyes widened.

Natsume Hyuuga. So that was his name, Natsume.

"Well looks Ruka will be working with the new transfer student who will be coming in tomorrow since Mikan will be working with Natsume." Sensei said casually. Many of the girls awed in sadness and some looked at me with envy. I looked towards Natsume and saw he was looking at me to. I made my way to him.

"Looks like youre my partner." I said

"Seems so" Is all he replied.

*Sigh* I was going to have to work with the person I felt really nervous around. I looked at the paper which had the task on it, it was a long assignment, there was no way that we were going to be able to finish it within two lessons, meaning i would have to meet up with him outside of school. Great. Oh how i hoped this will turn out okay.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

"Looks like youre my partner" She said.

"Seems so" i replied casually.

I was going to have to do an assignment with a girl. I have never done an assignment at school before with a girl since i usually partnered up with Ruka. I just hoped that this girl won't be one of those girls that throw themselves at me, because if she is then i will not tolerate her and will make sure Narumi switches my partner. But for some reason, Im not annoyed at the fact that I am going to be working with her, probably cause she seems more normal than the others.

I usually take my time when it comes to assignments so i doubt we will finish the assignment in the lessons Narumi is giving us which means we will have to meet up.

Well, this is going to be interesting.

* * *

**FINISHEDD CHAPTER 2! COOL! I hoped you guys liked this chapter! Please R&R and give me some feedback! thankss! XOXOXO**

**Have a nice dayy!**

**See you next chapter!**

**XOXOXO**


End file.
